


Brotherly affection

by Cumminghome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Boys In Love, Brothers, Consensual, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, John Winchester Not Being an Asshole, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, No Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Romantic Fluff, Smut, Underage Kissing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumminghome/pseuds/Cumminghome
Summary: Dean is 17, Sam is 13.Boys Sleeping together and getting off. John is on the bed listening and enjoyingLot of fluff disguised as smut
Relationships: Dean Winchester/John Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 82





	Brotherly affection

Dean shifted and turned in his bed for the umpteenth time, the room so cold and the bed covers so small. He could not feel his feet anymore, and his hands were trembling. Sammy was snoring lightly beside him, wrapped like a beautiful burrito in double blankets. Dean had stupidly given both the blankets to his baby brother and taken a single bed sheet to cover himself. October winds had made their presence known and now, he was worried he might die of hypothermia. 

He looked over the couch near by. His dad was soundly snoring there, warmed by the bottles of whiskey he chugged before sleeping. But either way, he would never sleep in blankets when his son was in single sheet. John was a selfless father, but sometimes he even forgot to be a father. Not his fault, he is just a man who lost the love of his life, his idea of a perfect world and anything he knew about this life in one night. Dean sighed. He didn't want to get closer to Sam, especially not tonight. They had been working so hard for two weeks, working a case near the town. It had turned out to be a bust, a man gone crazy, muttering half sane bullshit. And, John had rushed them all there in hopes of finding something, anything that would take them one step closer to whatever killed mom. He hadn't had a chance to get laid for two weeks, and his balls were killing him. He had tried to relieve himself, but he was too tense to do it. However he did it, it wasn't enough. Plus, sounds of John crashing things, staggering around the room didn't help his nerves. And now, here he was, so cold, the only source of warmth gone from between his legs. He was worried, the feeling might return with his body rubbing against Sam. But then, that might still be better than dying of the cold. Who will protect Sam otherwise?

He will have to invade Sam's blanket, if he was to sleep. He slowly crept towards Sam, who was still breathing heavily. His snores so soft, so peaceful. Dean almost felt guilty trying to snuggle him, worried he might wake up. Dean slowly pushed one arm inside the blanket, and his brother groaned. Everybody in this family is a damned light sleeper. How he hated all the ghosts and monsters out there in this very moment. 

He pushed against him and his brother, always so kind and gentle, quickly turned towards him opening his burrito wrap as a welcome.  
"Oh Dean, Are you cold?" His voice dizzy, and his eyes half closed. His body was radiating warmth, and all Dean wanted to do in that moment was pull him into an embrace.  
"Yeah baby. Can I come a little closer?" Dean whispered, hoping Sam would let him. He responded with scooting further away and opening up the blankets to let his brother in. And suddenly, it was so warm and comfortable for Dean. He felt himself sigh with relief. Sam gave a small chuckle and put his arm across Dean. He cuddled against his big brother nuzzling his ear slowly. " You are big, dumb and a little crazy"

"Yeah Jerkface? I am still the best you are gonna get, so shut up". Dean said happily. He loved his brother, teasing him. He had always loved his brother, since he held him in his arms and ran out that burning building he still called Home.  
He lightly brushed his lips against Sam's hair, so soft. They smelled of coconut, probably the shampoo the motel bathroom had. He needed his brother, always, near him, close to him. He had missed these moments since Sam grew up. He was suddenly grateful for the cold.  
Sam sensed his brother's warmth, his affection, and drowsily lifted his head slightly to face him in the dark. His brother, so hard to the world, so deadly, so young but already a better hunter than most. He was dangerous but oh so soft for him, so calm and comforting.  
He placed a calm gentle kiss against his brother's cheeks, staring in his green eyes. His brother was so pretty, so chivalrous when he wanted to be. He was like a Prince, a Prince of Death maybe. The thought warmed his insides in more ways than he cared to express.  
Dean looked at his younger brother, his kiss so warm and wet and sleepy against his skin. His eyes so tender and trusting. So overwhelmed with love and care for his brother, tears welled in his eyes and he let them flow down to his hairs, trickling down his ears.  
Tears shining across his face, he looked like an angel or so Sam thought. "Oh Sshhh Dean, I am here big brother". He comforted, barely audible. And his brother's affection did something to him, as he bent down and placed his soft pink lips on to his big inviting lips, and gently pressed. He stayed there, warm breath in his face, taste of his brother on his lips. His brother slowly lifted him and placed him on his chest, not once breaking their kiss. His arms so strong and his chest so hard, Sam felt himself melt against his skin. Dean was cold a few moments ago, but right now, if you touched him you'd probably burn yourself. But this heat just comforted Sammy. He loved his brother and here he was kissing his lips. What bliss. 

Sam felt a wet slick against his lips, and he gasped, parting his mouth slightly. Dean slipped his hungry warm tongue inside his baby brother's mouth, licking, sucking tugging at his lips. It felt so right, so lovely, so delicious to eat his mouth like that. He let his hands explore Sammy's back, slowly sliding his hands under his shirt. His body was so warm, and smooth. He had just hit puberty, and his body hadn't developed yet. His dick however had, which Dean knew because of all the times he heard him panting at nights, only to be stopped by a loud whisper or a muffled gasp, slowly followed by a long trip to the shower. The memories of hearing Sam struggle to breathe in need, his wet lips tasting his mouth, his hands touching Sam all over hit him in the gut, and he felt himself harden in his trousers. 

Sam felt another slick against his teeth and he opened his mouth for his brother, who graciously took his invitation and plumaged through his mouth. Dean played with his tongue, their lips connected. Sam just felt so tasty. His legs were on the both sides of his brother straining against his body. he got tired, and slowly relaxed them, letting his lower body fall on his brother. Dean groaned in his mouth, as he felt Sam's semi-hard dick against his own. Both the brothers moaned in approval, still kissing so passionately. Their members were so hard, and touching each other through the fabrics of their trousers.  
Suddenly. the room felt so hot, they could feel sweat forming in their legs, behind their knees.  
Sammy opened his eyes to Dean who still had his eyes closed, lost deep in the delicious mouth of his baby boy. He looked so divine. Sammy held his breath and in a very deliberate circular motion of his pelvis, he grinded his dick against his brother's. Dean whimpered loudly in his brother's mouth, followed by both brothers freezing and staring wildly at each other. John had stopped snoring, and was shifting in his bed.  
John couldn't sleep anymore, his sons were gasping so loud. At first he thought, it was a monster and slowly took out his gun from his side, but then he heard his brothers moan in pleasure. And he froze. He didn't know what to do or say or make of it. 

All three waited, frozen in time, with Dean's tongue slowly, involuntarily still teasing his brother's tongue and their dicks pressed against each other.  
John could hear the wet sounds of their mouths, his heart fluttered in his chest and a hot white flash of lust hit him.  
He slightly shifted so as to get his boys in his sight. Sam was on top of his brother, so small, their mouths joined in a sloppy kiss still working at each other. Their pelvis seemed joined, and John felt his chest grow warm with affection. His boys loved each other.  
Suddenly, Sam couldn't wait anymore, and he started grinding his dick against his brother's, earning another filthy whimper from his mouth, just like before. John felt himself harden in his jeans, his bulge growing. His hand slowly travelled on to his jeans, and he cupped his member, tugging at it. He felt himself gasp for air. But both the brothers were so involved in their passionate embrace, none of them heard a thing. 

Dean slowly pulled up the hem of his brother's tee-shirt over his head, breaking their lips and sitting slightly. The moment their mouths broke contact, they both moaned in pain. Dean followed this by taking off his shirt too, before resuming their kiss. He couldn't stay out of his mouth, so warm, so lovely, so homely. And then, Dean sat up straight, holding Sam in his lap with his ass pressed against Dean's dick. 

John had unzipped his pants, and his dick was slick with pre-cum. He shouldn't be watching his sons do this. He should give them privacy, let them love each other behind closed doors, not masturbate to them. But as heart warming their relationship was, their actions were as erotic. He couldn't help but rub his palm against himself, his motion smooth with the fluid flowing down his dick towards his hole. He felt a slight tingling as the cold air touched his soft hole, and he made a muffled sound.  
But both the brothers were beyond reproach. Sam was grinding hard against his brother, their bodies touching, and their mouths eating each other. Dean let his hands cup his brother's member over his trousers, rubbing along in the motion of his grinding.  
They both were now groaning, and moaning in each other's mouths, driving them insane. John was panting so hard looking at the brothers hump each other. He started rubbing his dick violently, letting his other hand travel to his hole, forcing it inside. His member twitched in response, and he groaned again, He started fucking his finger in the same motion as his sons.  
The usually quiet room was filled with the sounds of pants, of hungry moans, and greedy groans. The smell of sex and sweat coated the entire air. The sounds of the bed creaking along with the couch added to their pleasure. Somewhere deep down they knew what was happening. The three Winchesters kept rocking and grinding.  
Dean could feel himself closing, his body shuddering, and Sammy kept grinding faster and faster. " Oh baby Sammy" He moaned loudly in his brother's mouth. The vibrations did it for Sam, who started convulsing in rhythm to his brother. Hearing his eldest take his youngest son's name in such needy voice drove him off the cliff. John felt his dick pulsating so loud, his hands moving so fast.  
The three Winchesters almost screamed as they all came together. Shots of cum splattered across John's chest, and the brown leather couch. Dean and Sam wet and sticky in their pants. They still kept kissing each other, not letting go until they needed to breathe and kissing again and again. Sammy let his body collapse against Dean after such a tiring ordeal.  
Dean slowly lied down, and hugged his brother one last time before breaking the kiss. and lifting him off to lay him beside himself. The younger huddled against the eldest, not once wanting to leave the warmth and the smell of cum from his body.  
John waited for them to drift off to sleep, and as he heard deep soft snoring, he sat up and zipped his pants.  
Before he could get up from the bed, he heard Dean say, " It is fine Dad. I won't tell him." Suddenly, guilt and shame enveloped him and he didn't have the guts to reply or even turn towards his boy. He lowered his gaze, cleared his throat and walked in to the shower.


End file.
